Dead Love
by Zombaie Queen
Summary: Love with a twist. This couple has to go through hell to be together, but is it worth it if someone gets hurts in the end?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Ocean blue eyes that make you sway and you see the world in his way.

You see his past a very sad one, and you can tell your part of his future. He looks at you like he wants to be with you, but is scared in some way you can't figure out. It's one of the many dark/lovely secrets, and you're just dying to know what it is.

You just don't know how hard it is for him to just to look at you and for him to open up will make his past repeat itself.

Unless you're nothing like he would expect you to be.

He sees a path that must take, but you see a path you can make.

Sand golden eyes that make you stand still, and you see the world in her way.

You see her past with ups and downs that have made her who she is now. You can tell she is calling to you, but can't because of you.

She's uncovered one of your secrets from the past, and is now a dark beautiful secret yet to be opened.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**(Beatrice Speaking)**

It was the first day of high school and of course I hated having to go through the morning routine.

I mean what kid wouldn't?

But it was the first day in my life I was glad I did it.

I happen to be one of the people who aren't cool, but don't suck.

I drive a mini cooper the color of my eyes which are a sandy golden color.

The roof roles down, so i take it to the beach alot.

People think shes odd, but she is my baby, my little "Ciera".

All the cool people have a boyfriend/girlfriend, and of course the awesome cars.

Still not as cool as Ciera, but still something to make everyone (but me) drool over.

All the other kids are supposed to want to be like them, to practically worship them.

Let me tell you something.

**I do not** want to be like them.

Of course I want to have a cute guy of my own **(not going to give Ciera up for him though)**.

He just hasn't shown up at our school.

**Yet**...

Today started out as any other normal, extremely boring school day.

I went to my homeroom and listened to the same old announcements that we listen to every year.

Our teacher "Mrs. Delesia" told us a new student to this school district, to this country, was supposed to be arriving any minute.

As she was mentioning him and saying to be nice to him he walked in.

I swear even the boys were staring.

He was a hunk of a guy.

If one word was written on him it would be on the solid gold abs that i caught a glimpse of when he had walked into the room.

The perfect word for him would totally be **sexy**.

His skin was like a golden ray from the sun shining down on him gently bathing him in warmth.

His wrestless totally blonde hair hung so that it fell over his left eye alittle, so that everyone could only see a glimpse of his deep ocean blue eyes he had.

He saw everyone staring and gave of a multi–billion dollar smile that was pointed straight at me.

It felt like he didn't see me as some poor girl but as i really was.

Making my life feel complete.

But that couldn't be.

He was probably only looking at me because i was different from all of the better looking kids.

Right?

The teacher quickly let him introduce himself as "Bryan."

Then the bell rang and all hell broke loose.

All the boys asked him about sports, the girls were drooling over him, and the teacher was on the floor screeching like a monkey from being pushed over.

I was the one who walked out trying not to catch his attention.

But of course thats not what happened.

What happened is one of the snotty girls tripped me, my stuff fell on the floor right by his feet.

I quickly bent down to pick it up and found him doing the same.

The girls who were giggling in the back of the room stopped.

They seemed to see that they were setting me up with their future husband while trying to embarrass me.

Thank you, Carma 3.

He gave me a small smile, and I got a better view than i could have imagined of those deep ocean blue eyes.

I noticed I was staring and started to pick my stuff up again.

I was blushing so hard, and I noticed he was too.

"Hi, I'm Beatrice," I said," Uum, I'm sorry about my klutziness."

He laughed.

"No problem, and i'm sure it wasn't your klutziness that caused us to meet," he said charmingly.

For some reason I actually gigled which made his eyes gorgeous eyes glimmer a deadly blue.

He noticed he was staring, and handed me my stuff.

"If i may ask, who is your next teacher?" he asked politely.

"Well, on my agenda it seems I have Mr. Grimmer. Who do you have?" I replied.

He quickly looked down at his agenda to keep himself from staring again.

"It seems I have the same. Would you mind if I walked to class with you?" he asked with a vulnerable look in his eyes that hypnotized me.

I barely got the words out of my mouth, but managed to say, "Why that would be wonderful," in one of those love at first sight voices those girls use on TV.

As we started heading towards the door I felt like I was gliding on air.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw everyone stare at us **(the teacher included)**.

I couldn't help but smile.

I guessed my life would be a lot different.

I really had no idea how true that would become.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**(Bryan Speaking)**

So I walk into my new school.

I just moved her from England.

Which no one gets because I can make myself not have the England accent.

I can only do that because my mom and dad like to travel a lot so I go to many schools in one year.

But like a month ago my dad said the same words again with a twist.

"We are moving again…

I stood up to go pack my suitcase for the hundredth time, but his next words stopped me.

For good," he finished with a look that told me he expected me to be okay with it.

Instead I nearly exploded.

"What?"

"We can't move this is my home you can't just tell me this and expect me to be okay with it. You need to talk to me before you make these things up and send me away. Let me guess as soon as you get there you're going to go away on a business trip with mom, right?"

I stood there my face lava red waiting for his response.

Instead of answering me he seemed to like looking at his new Italian shoes.

"That's what I thought," and walked away not even waiting for his response.

Up in my room I started shoving clothes into my case.

There was no point in arguing with my father.

I laughed part crazily.

When I had left my dad had looked darn well shooken up.

No one ever challenged my dad.

Not his mom or his dad, not even his wife, or boss.

I knew I had it coming for me next time I went down stairs for breakfast.

He would probably pull out his belt and make me lean over the bed.

Then….Snap!

Just thinking about it made me rub my back side.

"Well," I thought, "I should head down stairs."

My father always explained the news that we were leaving and get plane tickets to the first plane out of here.

I walked down gloomily.

Didn't bother looking at my momma's probably troubled face and headed to the limo parked outside.

I popped the trunk put my luggage in there and sat up front so the only person keeping me company would be my butler "Charlie."

Charlie is the type of person when he knows someone needs to be talked to or not to be talked to.

I think of him as my butler/therapist.

He always knows the right things to say.

Really he is probably more of a father to me than my real one.

Today he didn't say anything.

We just drove in silence while my father (as usual) droned on and on to one of the worker on the phone.

When we finally got on the plane my father tried to talk to me but I refused to even realize he was speaking to me.

Finally he gave up.

I ended up sleeping most of the plane ride hating to see what was waiting for me at the place I now had to call home.


End file.
